pandora_carrowfandomcom-20200214-history
River Rowle
Name: River Rain Rowle House: Hufflepuff Tiktok Hashtags: #Riverrowle #Destudents Early Life Born and raised in the countryside of wales. River grew up in a wealthy death eater family. Her mother is a pure-blood witch named Giavani Lowe, she married Thorfinn Rowle. They were in an arranged marriage and were betrothed to each other right after school. After they left Hogwarts, both Giavani and Thorfinn became death eaters and fought in the first wizarding war. After fighting, Giavani gets pregnant with her first child, Kiane Owen Rowle, he was born in 1978. In 1991, Giavani gave birth to River Rain Rowle, her daughter. In her early childhood, she was treated like a queen and spoiled by her mother who has happy to be blessed with a Son and Daughter. At the age of 6 River was cursed by an evil witch out to kill her father. The witch whose name was Perciva Jemmett. Rivers grandfather killed her family so she went into hiding until she found out that he had a son and thought the best way to get her revenge was to kill him. It was a cold winter day and she came to their house at dawn. River had just awoken and she was curious why she heard yelling. She ran downstairs and out the door to see what was happening. Her father was on his knees the which was about to curse him. River ran to him screaming, “Papa! Papa!” and she ran in front of him. The curse hit River, causing voices to scream inside of her mind. The good and evil inside of her was split and put into voices in her head. They can talk to each other and her. River’s father killed the witch for hurting River. He took her to St. Mungos but they could not fix it permanently. The healers could make it dormant but they did not know how long it would last. They did not take the memories, they used a spell and pushed them down into a deep hole inside her mind, where she can’t find them. Hogwarts Years When she was 11 her Hogwarts letter came and she was sorted into Hufflepuff while her brother was sorted into Ravenclaw. Because both of her parents are Slytherins who supported many pure-blood values, she was seen as the disappointment of the family. Shamed for being weak and useless, her parents would verbally abuse her. Even though her brother was not in Slytherin he accepted their parent's views, so they were proud of him. In Rivers 1st year at Hogwarts she made many friends and could finally be her true self. She excelled at charms, potions, and Defence Against the Dark Arts but was dead awful at Transfiguration and History of Magic. With her interest in dragons River would sneak many books from the library and take them to her dorms, reading many hours into the night. Although a good student River got in trouble many times for her countless attempts of sneaking into the kitchen at midnight. In Rivers 4th year during winter break her parents took her to Malfoy manor and begged the Dark Lord to give River the mark. After much effort, River's parents were able to convince him. They were convinced that once River had the mark she must join them no matter what. It was Rivers's parent's pure-blood insanity that drove them to madness after she refused to join them. River would fight her way our of Malfoy manor just to have her brother bring them to their house and be the same as her parents. She once again had to fight out of her brother's grasps. After she dueled her brother and won, River sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore explaining her situation. She would hide out in a nearby town awaiting his reply. After a day aurors were dispatched to take River to the ministry and help her recover. Though In her attempts to evade her parents and brother River broke many laws that involved her having a trial at the ministry. Dumbledore defended her as she had no other witnesses. The Wizongamot let her off with no charges as she was acting in self-defense. Dumbledore would later set up plans for River to stay at Hogwarts every holiday as it was too dangerous for her to be unprotected. River developed depression during her 4th year and would become extremely anxious about people finding out that she had the mark. Her grades started to drop and River would barely make it into through her 4th year. During this time Umbridge was at Hogwarts which led to the DA, River was told by Ginny about the meeting the hogshead. River would occasionally go to meetings but was not a regular as she was already struggling with classes. River later became friends with Pandora and open up with her about the mark since Pandora also had one. River joined the DE after sharing her story and being accepted into the family. Ever since then her grades have been rising steadily and she has started to tutor younger students. In February after Pandora and Serina were Eric was sent to kidnap River in an attempt to lure them back. After a long day of classes, River went to the library in an attempt to finish the essay she had for Snape. Eric who followed her to the library eventually sat down next to her and offered to lend a few books that could help her. They leave the library when Eric brings River to an empty classroom, stuns her, and brings her to Malfoy Manor where she is tortured by Eric under Bellatrixes orders. After over an hour Bellatrix is able to send a message to Pandora through her 'Blood Traitor' scar, showing that River was at the manor and severely hurt. Pandora comes for River but is double-crossed by Caleb because the Death Eaters have his dad. She is tortured by him for hours while River is forced to watch in pain. They eventually let them all go, feeling as though Pandora had been taught her lesson. Pandora, Caleb, Eric, and River are sent back to the shack in shambles. River is extremely angry at Eric and punches him straight in the face before passing out. In May, 1996, River is attacked by her brother on Eric's orders, almost killing her. While she is in the hospital Pandora visits her while she is dark. River notices the coldness and red gleam in her eye. After she gets out of the hospital, River goes to the library where she does some research on torture and how it can affect a human. Pandora finds her and questions her about it, becoming aggravated whenever River refuses to tell her anything. Things get physical and River is pushed against a window, where the only means of escape is to launch herself out. She unlatches it and throws herself out of the window, softening her fall with the cushioning charm. She summons her bag and runs towards the lack where she runs into Caleb. Pandora shifts into her animagus form and flies down to the lack where a duel starts between her and River. During the duel Pandora and Rivers wands begin to act up, unable to harm one another. She shoots a killing curse and Rivers wand acts on its own accord, protecting River. The spell Priori Incantatum is cast because of twin cores, showing the kids Pandora has killed. River wins the battle of wills but Pandora escapes with Caleb. In her 6th year the battle of Hogwarts started, she was forced to fight her parents and brother. Along with watching her best friend die. This scarred her and made her mental health drop severely. She suffers from PTSD but remains strong. After the battle, her parents are sent to Azkaban but her brother was kept free by rivers pleading. That she goes back to Hogwarts for her 7th year Once she turns 17 on thanksgiving break she tells her brother she won’t be coming back, after that he loses his temper and says that she is making a mistake. He soon tells her that her parents are being released (unknown reason) this is when river fears for her life. Older Years Rivers brother was sent to Azkaban in her 7th year. Though her parents were released after naming former Death Eaters. They would go on to find River and punish her for the trouble she has caused the family. River will be safely at Hogwarts, but after she graduates she won’t have the protection she needs to survive. After graduating River changes her last name to River Ravenelle and immediately goes to the ministry in search of a job. She applies for an apprenticeship under a master dragon trainer but is denied due to her lack of experience. She goes on to work as an assistant for one of the workers In the Dragon Research and restraint bureau. She works there for 4 years and finally re-applies for an apprenticeship, this time for one in France. She is accepted and heads off to France right away. 4 Years after working as an apprentice for a dragon researcher and trainer named Nathan Cooke, the camp set up deep in the mountains was attacked by a rogue dragon who had been hunted. River barely escapes the attack, but her mentor was not so lucky. She would flee to a nearby town, the only thing she had of her mentor was a necklace he gave her when she first started. Injured and scarred from the experience, left with a mark. She was left with heterochromia after damage to her brain. She would return to Hogwarts as a Professor. River teaches The History of Dragons. Before River started teaching her father was killed by Ryan Weasley while fighting arrest from Auror’s after he started back with death eaters. One month after River started as a professor, her mother was found dead in their house presumably from suicide. She became depressed and drunk. Deciding to drown away the fact that her mom died in alcohol. After hours of drinking, she makes the very intoxicated decision to go to Ryan Weasley's house, one of her childhood best friends. This where she drunkenly confesses her love for him after waiting to say it for a year. The next morning she wakes up remembering nothing of what happened once she stepped out of the Hogshead. Ryan would presume to tell her how she loves him and River is finally able to break free of the cage she has set around herself after Holden. They go on to finally openly loving each other and not hiding it. Living in a dream-like state...for now. Ryan proposes to her in November of 2019. After months of being together, River finds out she is pregnant a week before the wedding in April. She does not tell Ryan, wanting to make sure it was legit, only to find out two days before the wedding that he was killed in a setup mission. River finds out and is in so much pain that she loses the baby to a miscarriage. On the third night after Ryans death, Archie finds River at her home drunk on the couch, wearing Ryans's old quidditch jumper.